


Casual Maybeing

by AllWordsAreMadeUp



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Established Waverly Earp/Nicole Haught, F/F, One Shot, Shameless Smut, Short One Shot, bold Waverly, on the phone, relationship-ish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:35:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24127513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllWordsAreMadeUp/pseuds/AllWordsAreMadeUp
Summary: It's Waverly's Birthday, and Nicole's at work.Then she gets a call that might change her plans for the day.Maybe.
Relationships: Waverly Earp/Nicole Haught
Comments: 6
Kudos: 166





	Casual Maybeing

**Author's Note:**

> Why not? Let's have some fun.  
> Bold Waverly was a blast to write.  
> A little dirty talk, a lot of deity claiming...You know, the usual in these types of stories.

* * *

The phone rang and she answered it without looking, her mind already on the next patch of paperwork she had to finish before she could leave. 

Same as always. Nothing changes. Maybe.

"Sheriff Haught." Her official tone neat and crisp as she cradled her cellphone against her shoulder, moving files as she went. 

"Hey Cole." 

"Hey Waves." She smiled, chancing a quick glance around the station through her windows before shifting so she could hold the phone properly. "Happy Birthday."

"Thank you." She could hear the smile through the wires, see the brightness and little halfmoon eyes in her head. "Are you still coming over later? You know we always make too much food, and try as she might, not even drunk Wynonna can eat all of it."

"I do love drunk Wynonna." The Officer chuckled thinking of her best friend's crazy antics. The Earps were many things, but never dull. "I'm off at 6. Is that okay?"

"Yeah, that's fine. I already have most of the stuff set up and Wy and everyone else will be here around 5. So, you can just come when you're ready."

The redhead bit her lip to try and keep her next comment from slipping out. It would be easy, sure, but it wasn't like they spoke like that on a regular basis. Just...casually...once or twice...a few times...maybe...just when no one was around to hear. Just something casual between two casual...maybes.

"Cole?"

"Yeah, sorry. Got distracted." Casually. 

A laugh. "Thinking of all that deliciousness? I’m not surprised. I think I remember your appetite quite well." She could've sworn she could hear the wink. "Unless you're more focused on dessert."

Maybe.

"Waves…"

"Which one are you looking forward to the most? We have cakes, we have ice cream and pie…" Waverly's voice lowered. "And of course, all sorts of opinions for later on when you're looking for a little midnight snack."

Maybe. 

Maybe a little more than maybe.

But..."What about Wynonna?"

"Okay, way to ruin it." A groan. "And we both know she and Doc will be passed out before 9. And then _maybe_ a certain Sheriff could find her way into my room." She purred. 

Nicole felt herself twitch.

Maybe.

"I mean, you know I love my blankets, SHERIFF.” Waverly breathed. “And it _is_ my birthday...so, _maybe_ you could come replace one. You know...help keep me warm while I'm just...all alone...waiting for you...in just my panties."

"Oh my god, Waves." The redhead couldn't help the shudder that ran through her. Waverly Earp, in all her sexy glory, offering more...of their casualness. 

Definitely maybe.

"Mmmm. I love it when you say my name like that." Waverly whispered. "Just like I love the sounds you make when I kiss you. The way your hips jerk when I suck that certain spot on your neck. The way you bite your lip when I get on my knees for you...the cute little whine when I undo your belt and unzip your pants slowly."

"Baby, I'm at work." Nicole took a deep breath. _A Casual_ _Baby_. And then another breath. _Maybe._ Checking every angle to make sure no one had arrived unannounced. "I can't…"

"Then I guess you'll just have to listen." 

“Waverly…” She tried.

“Nicole.” She stated.

A sigh.

A beat.

“Tell me.” Nicole said, moving to sit a little more professional as someone random walked by her open door. They didn’t matter right now. (and she was losing this fight quickly) All that mattered was Waverly. Her low, soft sexy voice chuckling slightly before continuing. 

“Oh, but I'd much rather show you.” 

The redhead gulped and fixed her collar. 

“I wanna show you exactly what you do to me, Cole.” She sighed. “Can’t wait to feel your body on top of mine. Your kisses on my neck. Your tongue, your teeth...Your skilled fingers finding the zipper of my dress while I unbutton your uniform shirt...God, I love that shirt. You look so sexy in it.” A little appreciative sound. “Can’t wait to wear it...and nothing else.”

"Shit.” Nicole stood, making her way toward the bathroom quickly. Maybe she couldn’t do THAT here, but she couldn’t just sit at her desk and listen to…

“I want you, Cole.” A growl. “Fuck, I want you so bad.”

“Fuck, Waves.” Nicole whined softly, making sure the door was locked behind her. "I want you too."

“Then come over.” Waverly said simply. “We can have a little pre-party party.” She giggled.

“I can’t." Maybe. "You know that.”

“Of course you can. You work too hard, baby." _Casual._ "Lemme work hard for you.” A pause as she shifted positions. “You wanna know what I’m doing right now?”

“No.” A squeak.

“Liar.” A smirk.

Another beat.

Maybe.

“I’m laying on my bed, thinking about a certain tall redhead...my fingers pulling on my hard nipple as my other hand…”

Casually.

“I wish this was your hand, Cole. Sliding along the top of my panties...your favorite purple ones...dipping just slightly and then...oh…”

Nicole’s eyes rolled back and she bit her lip as she listened to the other woman moan. A moan she knew well. 

Just Casually.

“I’m so wet, Cole.”

A _Casual_ switch flipped.

“Waves...FUCK.”

“Just thinking of your hands on me...your fingers inside me...god, baby, I’m already so close.”

“Come for me, babe.” Nicole whispered without thinking, licking her lips and already giving up all the fight she had left against this. (what little there was) Now completely focused. “Think of me inside you, fucking you nice and deep, just like you like it. My mouth on your neck as I slam you back against the headboard.”

“Oh god! Cole...” Waverly moaned again, her breath quick as the sound of wetness accompanied every thrust. “Just like that...you feel so good, so deep. COLE! FUCK! I’m gonna…”

Nicole nearly went over the edge herself as she heard Waverly come, the scream so close in the phone but still way too away for her liking. 

Maybe she could just leave early.

Maybe more than maybe.

She was already halfway through her escape plan when she heard her angel speak again. “Mmmm...that was nice.” A soft sigh. “Are you on your way, baby?” A definite pout. “I wanna taste you.” 

“I’m leaving now.” Nicole growled, trying her best to think straight and ignore the throbbing between her legs as she grabbed her keys from her desk and headed toward the door. “I’m heading out for the day!” Waverly heard her call out to the rest of the building before that low, wonderful voice flowed back into her ears. “And you...Miss Earp...I’ll be there in 10. Be ready.”

“For you, I’m always ready, baby.” The youngest Earp purred. “Just don’t keep me waiting...Sheriff.”

“10-4” Nicole confirmed. “Climbing in the car now.” She nodded to another Officer walking by, waiting until she was safely inside to continue. “God...The things you do to me, Waves.”

“Oh, the things I’m about to do to you, Cole.”

“...Y-yeah.” The Sheriff stammered slightly. “Although, honestly, I don’t know how long I can last since…”

“Then you better get here quickly.” A giggle. “Drive safe. See you soon.”

Not maybe.

“Right. Soon, babe.”

Definitely not Maybe.

Definitely maybe a little more than just a casual maybe. 

And maybe Waverly smiled as she hung up the phone.

“Happy Birthday to me.”

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> See? Quick and done.  
> Lemme know if we need more fun.  
> Might do another.  
> Maybe. ;)


End file.
